narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 02
thumb|left| Kakashi sagt, dass sie nur verloren haben, weil sie den Teamgeist vergessen haben. Sakura merkt an, dass aber einer verloren hätte, da es nur zwei Glöckchen gibt. Kakashi sagt, dass dies der Sinn sei, um zu gucken, wer trotzdem den Teamgeist an erste Stelle stellt. Dann geht Kakashi zum Steindenkmal und sagt, dass auf diesem Stein die Helden Konohas stehen würden. Dies seien die Helden, die im Dienst umgekommen seien. Nun sagt er, er würde dem Team noch eine Chance geben, sie sollten jetzt essen, dürfen allerdings Naruto nichts abgeben. Anschließend verschwindet er. Sasuke gibt Naruto jedoch doch etwas, um keinen verhungerten Klotz am Bein zu haben. An anderer Stelle liest sich Iruka die Akte von Kakashi durch, dort steht drin, dass noch niemand seine Prüfung bestanden hat. Nun taucht Kakashi plötzlich wieder bei den Dreien auf und sagt, sie hätten bestanden. Er erzählt ihnen noch eine wichtige Weisheit: Wer die Regeln nicht einhält, ist auf jeden Fall ein Mistkerl, aber wer seine Kameraden nicht achtet, ist ein absoluter Mistkerl. Er verabschiedet sich von den Dreien und sagt, dass sie sich am nächsten Tag zum ersten Dienst treffen. Auch Sakura und Sasuke gehen weg, Naruto wurde angebunden zurückgelassen. thumb|left| Seit Naruto die Prüfung abgelegt hat, sind nun einige Tage ins Land gezogen. Man sieht wie Team 7 eine Mission ausführt, eine Katze fangen. Bei der Verteilung will Naruto nicht mehr die unwichtigen Aufträge kriegen, sondern einen großen ausführen. Daraufhin erklärt ihm Iruka, nach welchem Prinzip die Aufträge verteilt werden. Schließlich erbarmt sich allerdings der Hokage und gibt ihm einen Rang C Auftrag. Team 7 muss Leibwache für einen Brückenbauer namens Tazuna leisten. Außerhalb von Konoha erzählt Kakashi Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura etwas über die Hokage. Doch plötzlich tauchen zwei Ninja auf und töten kurzerhand Kakashi mit dem Aun no Ansatsu Jutsu. Mit den Worten "zweiter Streich" stehen sie hinter Naruto. thumb|left| Sasuke rettet Naruto und kämpft gegen die Gegner. Plötzlich taucht Kakashi wieder auf, der das Jutsu des Tausches benutzt hatte. Er fesselt die beiden und sagt, dass er das Tarn-Jutsu der Oni-Brüder durchschaut hat. Naruto hat jedoch eine Verletzung am Arm erhalten, und da sie von den Attentätern stammt, ist sich Kakashi sicher, dass Gift in sein Blut gekommen ist. Außerdem hat Tazuna wegen des Auftrags gelogen, der nun, da sie es mit anderen Ninja zu tun haben, ein Rang B Auftrag ist. Kakashi beschließt den Auftrag abzubrechen und nach Konoha zurückzukehren. Naruto sticht sich daraufhin mit einem Kunai in die Hand und schwört bei dem Schmerz, Tazuna zu beschützen und bittet Kakashi darum, die Situation fortzusetzen. Dieser sagt, dass er Narutos Mut gut findet, jedoch wenn er weiter blutet bald an dem Blutverlust sterben wird. Doch Narutos Wunde schließt sich dank dem Kyuubichakra schon wieder. Währenddessen schwört ein gewisser Zabuza einem in schwarz gekleidetem Mann Kakashi zu erledigen. thumb|left| Tazuna hat ihnen mittlerweile erzählt, dass Gateau der Drahtzieher ist und wahrscheinlich die beiden Ninja angeheuert hat, um zu verhindern, dass Tazuna die Brücke fertigbaut. Team 7 ist per Boot im Wellenreich angekommen. Tazuna erzählt ihnen auch, warum sie in Konoha gesagt haben, dass dies ein C-Auftrag sein soll. Der Grund liegt darin, dass alle Leute im Wellenreich sehr arm sind und sie sich einen B-Auftrag nicht leisten können. Doch plötzlich taucht Zabuza Momochi auf. Kakashi beschließt, dass er etwas bestimmtes einsetzten muss, da er sonst keine Chance gegen Zabuza hat. Bei diesen Gedanken greift er an das Stirnband, welches über seinem linken Auge liegt. thumb|left| Er zieht das Stirnband hoch und zum Vorschein kommt: Das Sharingan. Das Sharingan ist eine vererbte Kunst, die normalerweise nur in der Uchiha-Familie auftritt und es dem Benutzer ermöglicht, die Bewegungen des Gegners vorauszusehen. Außerdem kann es jede Kunst nachahmen, durch dieses Auge ist Kakashi Weltweit als Kopier-Ninja bekannt, der schon über 1000 Künste kopiert haben soll. Zabuza steht plötzlich auf dem Wasser und setzt das Kirigakure no Jutsu ein. Durch dieses Jutsu bricht ein Nebel aus, in dem man die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr sehen kann. Kakashi erzählt, dass Zabuza für seine lautlose Mordtechnik berühmt war, außerdem sagt er, dass sich das Team 7 in der Swastika-Stellung ausstellen soll. Zabuzas Schwert schneidet plötzlich durch Kakashis Körper, doch dies war nur das Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. Kakashi steht nun mit seinem echten Körper hinter Zabuza. Doch auch Zabuza hatte einen Wasserdoppelgänger beschworen und taucht erneut hinter Kakashi auf. Er ist kurz davor, Kakashi mit einem Kunai zu töten. thumb|left| Kakashi kann noch ausweichen, doch er fällt ins Wasser. Zabuza steht hinter ihm und setzt das Suirou no Jutsu ein, damit sperrt er Kakashi in ein Wassergefängnis. Zabuza ruft einen Doppelgänger, der Naruto&Co angreifen soll, da er sich selbst nicht von dem Wassergefängnis entfernen kann. Naruto versucht zu Kakashi zu gelangen, hingegen dessen Rufen sie sollen flüchten, jedoch tritt Zabuzas Doppelgänger ihn weg und Naruto verliert sein Stirnband. Naruto will vor Angst fliehen, spürt jedoch den pochenden Schmerz der Wunde an seiner Hand, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte und entscheidet sich dagegen. Dann greift er Zabuza an und schafft es, sich sein Stirnband zurückzuholen. Er sagt zu Zabuza, dass dieser sich jemand neues in sein Bingo-Buch eintragen soll: Jemand, der später zum Hokage von Konoha wird ... einen Ninja von der Konoha-Schule ... NARUTO UZUMAKI! Jetzt redet Naruto mit Sasuke und sagt diesem, dass er einen Plan hat und Sasuke gut zuhören soll. thumb|left| Zabuza macht sich über die drei lustig, weil er nicht glaubt, sie könnten ihm was anhaben. Kakashi erzählt nun die schreckliche Geschichte von dem Dämon aus Kirigakure Zabuza. Er sagt, dass Kirigakure früher auch das Dorf unter dem Blutnebel genannt wurde, wegen seiner schrecklichen Abschlussprüfung. Man musste damals einen anderen Auszubildenden töten, um zu bestehen. Diese Prüfung wurde aber nach einer schrecklichen Tat beendet, ein kleiner Ninja, der noch weit von dem Abschluss entfernt war, tötete über 100 Absolventen. Dieser Ninja war Zabuza! Naruto kooperiert jetzt mit Sasuke. Dieser setzt das Kage Shuriken no Jutsu ein und schleudert es auf Zabuza, dieser fängt es jedoch. Doch im Schatten des Shuriken befand sich noch eins ... doch Zabuza konnte ausweichen. Hinter ihm sah man aber, dass Naruto sich in das Shuriken verwandelt hatte und sich nun zurück verwandelte. Er schleuderte ein Kunai auf Zabuza. thumb|left| Zabuza weicht zwar aus, doch dabei verliert er die Kontrolle über das Wassergefängnis -> Kakashi ist frei! Zabuza will Kakashi mit dem Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu angreifen, doch Kakashi kopiert dieses Jutsu und setzt es ebenfalls ein. Kakashi kopiert auch das Nächste Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu von Zabuza. Dieser liegt nun schwer verletzt an einem Baum. Als Kakashi ihm den Gnadenstoß verpassen will, taucht Haku, ein Junge, auf und tötet Zabuza mit zwei Hari. thumb|left| Der Junge ist ein Jagdninja. Kakashi überprüft Zabuzas Leiche und stellt fest, dass dieser tot ist. Er schaut sich den Jungen genauer an und stellt fest, dass dieser im gleichen Alter wie Naruto und Sasuke sein müsste. Der Jagdninja nimmt die Leiche mit sich und Kakashi will weiter gehen, jedoch fällt er ohnmächtig um. Er hat das Sharingan zu viel benutzt. Kakashi wird in einem Bett in Tazunas Haus wieder wach. Dort ist auch Tazunas Tochter Tsunami. Kakashi erzählt den anderen etwas über die Jagdninja aus Kirigakure. Der Jagdninja weckt Zabuza auf, den er nur in einen scheintoten Zustand versetzt hatte, und es stellt sich heraus, dass er Haku heißt und Zabuzas Komplize ist. Kakashi wacht aus einem unruhigen Schlaf auf und hat eine dunkle Vorahnung. Sakura und Naruto hatten gerade probiert, unter seine Maske zu schauen. thumb|left| Kakashi glaubt, dass Zabuza noch lebt, und so entscheidet er sich, Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke etwas mehr über die Chakrakontrolle beizubringen. Er lobt Naruto, dass dieser bisher sehr große Fortschritte gemacht hat. Plötzlich taucht Tazunas Enkel Inari auf und sagt, dass sie sich nicht anstrengen brauchen, da keiner eine Chance gegen Gateau hätte. Naruto will sich das nicht gefallen lassen und schreit den kleinen an, dass er ein Superheld ist und später Hokage werden wird. Der Kleine geht auf sein Zimmer und weint über einem Foto. Nun fragen Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke Kakashi, wie er sie trainieren will. Er antwortet, sie sollten auf einen Baum klettern. Kategorie:Manga